Red Sand
by ginguy
Summary: Crack shipping of Sasori x Temari. A meeting after Kankuro's battle with Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

He flinched and raised his finger when drops of blood fell from his thumb. Setting his carving knife down, he calmly searched for a bandage, isolating his thumb from his fingers so as not to expose it to any surface. The trickle of blood falling from his finger immediately stopped when he covered the cut with gauze and wrapping it in a band aid.

"_Great,_" he sighed, glancing at the almost finished creation he started a few months back.

The long figure was missing some limbs, and he was excited to make some for a finish.

"All he needs are arms-"his conversation with himself was cut when the knock on the door reached his ear. Slightly turning his head, his partner entered. The kid rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, pouting at him,

"Hey danna, someone wants to see you"

"I'm busy"

"It's urgent" after a staring contest, he exhaled and walked out the door with his comrade.

Sasori of the Sand, once a simple villager in the Red Sand, left for the Akatsuki. Upon returning, the villagers had suspicion, which made sense, after all, he _was _an S-ranked criminal. They would turn their heads away from him when he walked by, others would stare, and if brave enough, glare at him. Of course, he had no intentions in killing anyone he didn't know, or didn't have a grudge against. He didn't care. The civilians didn't think so though. He found his way home again, and rebuilt the old place that used to be his shelter. He desired to live alone, yet he was always contacted by Deidara, or the other Akatsuki members.

"Sasori of the Red Sand?" he looked up at the man who towered him, his eyes calmly observing the confident face of the ninja in front of him.

"What is it?"

"A favour," he scoffed at the idea, and his friend behind him snickered.

"Why would he even do _you _guys a favour?" his eyes darted to the other ninjas behind the man, and raised his brow curiously. The man looked down at him and heaved a sigh.

"The Kazekage's son has been injured. He might die,"

"So?"

"We suspect that he had been injected with poison. Poison that came from your weapons"

"I haven't even fought anyone yet"

"Exactly. We have reason to believe it might be Orochimaru,"

"Orochimaru" he slowly turned his head to his partner who smiled slyly at him in return.

"Y'a know, danna, we might be able to find that idiot if we go to the kid,"

The sand was hot; he remembers the ticklish feeling of sand against feet when they found their way inside his shoes. They stopped at the tall building in front of them as Sasori pulled his cloak off. Pushing the door, they made their way to the 5th floor. He busted the door open, locking his eyes at the patient in front of him as he walked, Deidara close beside him. An elderly woman appeared from the side to give him a hug, her hands wrapping around his waist since she was just too short for him.

"It's been a while my dear grandson," he sucked his teeth, his eyes still at the patient. Then towards the young blonde girl sitting on a chair, her worried look somehow amused him. Her brother, he assumed, was standing with his arm snaked around her shoulders, his face stern, trying to be strong for his family.

"Who is this?" he turned to his grandmother, his head tilting to 'point' at the young teen on the bed.

"Kankuro, the 4th Kazekage's son, the 5th's brother," he nodded, and stared at the boy, his partner unwrapping the plastic around a lemon flavoured lollipop and began sucking it.

"Hey kid, come here," he called out to his comrade, who obediently walked over and observed Kankuro.

"Hey danna, check this out," Deidara pointed his finger towards Kankuro's bare neck, and visible bite marks were seen.

They looked at each other, each raised his brow.

"Orochimaru" Deidara snickered.

"That ol' bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the Red Sand series! I don't know where this story's going. LOL It was never meant to be a story, but I feel like it would be nice to have a continuation! **

**I'll be updating with a smut one soon ;) Because I'm a pervert like that *insert evil and maniacal laugh* I've gotten really bad with my writing now, since it's been a while. Last time I wrote passionately was around a year or two years ago. **

**Hmm, and maybe a new short story with other characters? I like Shikamaru and Ino. Or a crack ship of Sasuke and Hinata. Ahh, it's been a while. I wonder if the Sasuhina fandom has grown. When I was still a fan, the fandom wasn't that big. Maybe those two.**

**OH AND BTW for the people who actually read this bold part: I made Sasori human. It seems more realistic to me if he was human. And the vampire reference is NOT from Twilight (I've received many comments about Twilight references before and NO) **

* * *

She had seen them before, criminals of all sorts, traitors, murderers, scientists who cruelly experiment on young children.,Temari's first time meeting Master Sasori gave her chills that made her a nervous wreck around was her first time actually meeting Master Sasori, let alone see him in person. She heard the stories and the rumours, told from her father, and her elders, but never has she even seen him. She grew weak from his sight already.

(Flashback)

"His name is Sasori of the Red Sand," Temari's eyes blinked in wonder, her finger lightly tapping on the picture she held. Her father looked out from his window, gazing at dark sky as sand ninjas paroled the balconies of buildings. She was only a little girl, no older than 10 years of age, and her curiosity for the world only grew. She walked towards her father, her small hands tugging on his robe as his stern face turned to face her. She held up her arms, beckoning him to carry her. They watched the full moon in silence, the moon emitting light for soldiers.

"He was a ninja with so much potential, that natural talent he held and the intelligence he was blessed with, he could have done so much for this village. Maybe he wasn't happy with his life here, and found another path to walk. I regret so many things in life, but, my failure as his guardian is something I can never forget. I always felt it was my fault for his defection, my fault, for his loneliness, and my fault, for all the pain and sorrow." She held her handkerchief close to her, ready to wipe her eyes from the landslide of tears that are about to fall. Temari patted her back gently, and gave the photo of the young ninja to her. "You should keep this, Lady Chiyo," she smiled at her apologetically, her brows furrowing as she closed the elder's hand to keep the photo. She was a ninja already, at 13, and in a few years, she'd be taking her Chuunin exams. Maybe, after the exams, she could finally have the chance to search for him and find him. Her reasons? She didn't know herself, but the intriguing story of his life beckoned her to learn more about him. She wasn't satisfied with the stories; she wanted to hear from him.

She stared at the huge building in front of her, her mouth gaped open as she realized it still looked clean and occupied. She expected a tarnished and dirty house, inhabited by a few mice here, and some insects that chewed up walls and furniture. But outside, it smelled like a newly made mansion, accompanied by fresh cute grass and bright walkway lights. She gulped, and extended her arm to touch the entrance door lightly, her hand swiping down the long main entrance door, the knob still polished.

"Temari" she spun around quickly, recognizing the husky voice that was her youngest brother, Gaara. She gave him a small smile, and ran back, her head turning only once to the supposedly abandoned home that once belonged to Suna's greatest puppet master.

(End)

She gulped when she saw his face, distinguishing his noticeable double lids from the photos of his younger days. His smile, she had to admit, was handsome. His porcelain skin made her believe he wasn't human, vampire-like actually, that completely contrasted his fiery red hair. Through the years of her interest in him, at the age of 17, she was utterly frightened. After all this time of piecing a puzzle of his life story, here she was now, refusing to even glance at him. The reason was simple though, she was merely intimidated. After all, even the most arrogant and vain person would cower at his feet. This was Master Sasori, one of the only people in the entire Sand nation worthy enough to proudly own the title of the country's greatest puppet master, if not, ninja. You'd be a fool to look at him straight in the eyes, because to him, you're less than the sand beneath his feet.

She remembers his baby photos from Chiyo, the one his grandmother kept, of him as a baby, prior to his parents' departure to fight in the war. It made her wonder if he ever thought about his parents. He smiled at the sight of Kankuro's bite marks. Sasori looked like his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea how I'm going to continue this story. LOL I have no creativity bahahah. Well we'll see :) **

* * *

She woke up from her uncomfortable slumber, the aching of her back growing worse when she stretched out her arms. She felt the throbbing area of her waist, and rubbed her eyes. She slept on a chair close to her brother for what seemed to be over an hour. How she was able to do so without waking up, she didn't know. But the intense pain that came afterwards gave her a lesson in never sleeping upright ever again.

The room was empty, with only her, Kankuro still on the bed and Gaara sitting asleep as well, his elbow lying on the table beside him, accompanied by his head resting just as awkwardly on the desk. She slowly rose from her chair, and tidied her clothes, noticing a part of her uniform a little darker than the rest, perhaps a stain. _"I hope I didn't drool," _she thought, smiling to herself. Gently touching her brother's chin, she wiped the incoming barrage of tears from her eyes. She cupped Kankuro's face with her hands, and her eyes widened when he flinched.

"Oh! Kankuro!" she embraced her brother despite his frail state, causing him to squirm.

"T-Temari! Stop!" he coughed when she let go, grinning at him.

"S-sorry!" she pulled his blanket to cover his bandaged chest, and patted his shoulder.

"Where's Gaara?"

"He's still sleeping," she pointed with her thumb her youngest brother sleeping.

"He must be tired. The role of the Kazekage's no joke," his weak replies worried Temari, nonetheless, the thought of him alive was a relief to her.

She tucked him to sleep like how she used to with him and Gaara.

She found him sitting on a chair in the lounge, sipping coffee silently with his partner. His grandmother entered the lounge to smile at Temari, awkwardly standing by the doorway. Her feet remained alien for a while (from all the sitting).

"Master Sasori?" he refrained from turning his head towards her, already knowing who she was.

"Can I help you?" she gulped as she stood still in front of him, holding her brother's broken weapon in her hands. Karasu, one of Kankuro's prized weapons, was destroyed, leaving only his head intact. She firmly held the damaged body part, gluing the long slash that nearly disconnected the head in half.

"I'd just like to thank you…for saving my brother. You don't know how much it means to me, to my family." She gratefully smiled at him and her eyes darted at his thin lips parting from the warm white mug. His eyes fixed at his drink.

Finally, he turned his head to face her, ogling at Karasu.

"That's his weapon?"

"Yeah, it's kind of broken. He knows it's originally yours, he's a big fan. He'd be screaming like a girl if he ever laid eyes on you. He technically worships you."

"That's an honour to hear. Someone as young as your brother knows him?" the blonde kid sitting in front of his senior replied, nodding his head in amazement and jealousy. After all, it wasn't Sasori's departure from his homeland that made him known. No, it wasn't that. It was mere talent and sheer intelligence.

His lips curled upwards into a smile, finally acknowledging Temari's gratitude.

"You're his sister?"

"Older sister"

"How old are you, kid? You look younger than him?"

She furrowed her brows in annoyance. He realized, Temari's been getting comments like this since she and her brothers probably reached puberty. Her irritation made him smile and chuckle.

"17"

"You must be very observant," he notes, which causes her to flinch, confused by his sudden reply. His index finger pointed towards her fan.

"Does the sand village produce specialized wind users now?" she answered with a nod, but she could tell he was disappointed by his obvious frown. 

"We're getting bett-"she was cut off when he suddenly dashed forward to press her head downwards, Deidara countering a throw of his kunai inside his sleeve.

Temari's eyes widened as she found herself on the floor, Sasori's hand pressing on her back severely as he looked around silently.

"Deidara,"

"I'm on it."

Someone had tried to attack them. Someone tried to attack Temari.

She gulped loudly as the only thing she could make out was Deidara's shuffle of his feet, running out the door and the sight of the pair's mugs now shattered on the floor, the swift moving of their liquids as they emerged from the broken cups and the smell of black coffee spreading across the once polished floor.

She blinked a couple of times to stop the blurry images in front of her, and felt the cool touch of his hand firmly gripping around her arm.

''Are you alright?'' he calmly asked, his voice firm like his grip. Helping her up, she nodded once again, still too nervous and petrified to vocally respond back.

He walked over to where the knife hit, pinned against the wall as the sharp end pierced the hard brick, forming a long crack from where it hit.

The knife dripped purple liquid. It was his poison.

He looked back to where he originally sat, Temari close to him as she held her weapon tightly. The glass window had shattered, and its remnants lied on the small table.

''Orochimaru?'' she asked weakly as she watched him observe the knife on the wall.

''I doubt it. I don't think it's him.''

His partner stepped inside, carefully avoiding the glass shards on the floor.

''I have a feeling it's not Orochimaru,'' he panted, resting his hands on his thighs as he breathed heavily.

''I did get something,'' he dug through his pockets, and held out his hands that revealed white scales.


End file.
